Cars World and OC Prequel
by Silverwind the White Draconess
Summary: This is how Silverwind became an agent and how she lost her memory. A normal Ford Mustang went with her day until a car drives up to her and changes her whole life. (Poor summary)
1. Information

**Please Read Whole Thing:**

I am planning on making a Cars and Planes prequel. This is where you will fond out Silverwind's past; before she lost her memory. It will end horribly but that is when the Cars movie comes in. If you want your OC in my story, I will add it. They might be agents or other characters. Most likely agents so I have plenty of agents to run into. ^^ I need help with OCs makes and models(what kind of car they are). They must be small cars, though. Example: muscle cars, sports cars, four door cars. No: SUVs, Pick-up trucks, etc. I need help with the car make and models from cars. I can't seem to find the correct ones.

These are my OCs:

Silverwind Linebacker:  
Eyes: changes from ice blue(shy) to sapphire blue(brave)  
Body: White with silver swirl-flames  
Gender: Female  
Make: ?  
Model: ?  
Behavior: good- sweet, gentle, polite, shy, helpful; bad- rude, unpolite  
Other Behavior: Intelligent, gets easily angered, dry humor/sarcasm at times, scared of other's not excepting who she is, protective over the ones she loves,  
Friends: Unkown

Kurt(Agent):  
Eyes:  
Body: blue with green markings  
Gender: Male  
Make: ?  
Model: ?  
Behavior: polite  
Friends: Sanderson

Sanderson Mansnoozie(Agent):  
Eyes:  
Body: yellow with gold markings  
Gender: Male  
Make: ?  
Model: ?  
Behavior: kind  
Friends: Kurt

Jim Linebacker:  
Eye:  
Body: rusty with green paint patches  
Gender: Male  
Make: ?  
Model: ?  
Behavior: polite  
Friends: unknown

Linda Linebacker:  
Eyes:  
Body: pink  
Gender: Female  
Make: ?  
Model: ?  
Behavior: gentle, polite, caring, stern, companionate  
Friends: unknown

Kyle Linebacker:  
Eyes:  
Body: Blue with gold markings  
Gender: Male  
Make: ?  
Model: ?  
Behavior: good- kind ; bad- angry, cruel  
Other Behavior: sarcastic, not easily entertained but by his friends and sister, understands  
Friends: Wingo, DJ

Other OCs:  
Name:  
Nickname:  
Gender:  
Approximate Age:  
Region: (Where they come from. It helps if they are an agent)  
Eye color:  
Make:  
Model:  
Behavior:  
Body Color:  
Parents: (If you have the OC parents, please add their description too)  
Background: (Don't make it to how they got into the agency)

Cars Characters:

Wingo:  
Eyes: Brown  
Body: Bright green and purple with orange tribal designs and white katakana decals on side panels  
Gender: Male  
Make: ?  
Model: ?  
Behavior: hyper, vain  
Friends: DJ, Kyle

DJ:  
Eyes: Blue-violet  
Body: Cobalt blue with green lightning bolts on hood, side panels and wing; silver initials on side panels  
Gender: Male  
Make: ?  
Model: ?  
Behavior: He is sensible and sensitive, and is the most grounded of the group  
Friends: Wingo, Kyle

Rod:  
Eyes: sapphire blue  
Body:  
Gender: Male  
Make:  
Model:  
Behavior:  
Friends:

Finn:  
Eyes:  
Body:  
Gender: Male  
Make:  
Model:  
Behavior: elegant, nice and kind, daring and extremely brave, smart and eloquent, knows every trick in the book, and is always prepared for any kind of situation  
Friends:


	2. Prologue

Well, Here's the first chapter. I had a brain blast so I had to do it while the inspiration lasted.

Prologue

"Silver, honey." A pink 1964 Ford Thunderbird spoke.

I slowly wake.

"It's time for school. Kyle will bring you to school." My mother tells me gently.

My mother is a gentle one. She always speaks to the family gently. My father, on the other wheel, is military. I am considered a brat because of my father. My father fixes the military vehicles, though. He is a dull green 1964 Ford Galaxie 500 XL. My brother is the best. He treats me with respect. Normally, brothers and sisters don't get along very well. They think each other are embarrassing. Well, for my brother and I, we never thought that. Sure, we have our disagreements but we still treat one another as we were friends. He is a blue 1993 Ford Escort. I am a white with silver marking 1994 Ford Mustang. My family wanted a mustang since it came out 1964. So, they asked for one. The year is 1999. So, that makes me 5 years old and my brother is 6. My brother and go to elementary.

I drove out my garage to see Kyle, my brother, sitting in the driveway, facing the street. "Ready to go, sis?"

I nodded nervously. The school starts a new year today and I am super nervous.

"Hey," Kyle nudges me playfully. "If anyone bugs you, I will be there." He starts his engine; I do too.

"Have a good first day of school, you two." Calls our mother at her garage door. We both drive down the driveway then took a left on the street. "Tell me all about it when you get back."

"We will, mom." Kyle calls he looks to me. "Now, remember, the maximum speed on this street is 25. You can go between 20-25 miles. No more, no less."

I nod.

"Tell me what I said." He gives me a gentle smile.

I look to the street. "To go between 20-25 miles since the maximum speed limit is 25." I repeated almost to a whisper.

"Good." Kyle congratulated. "You are learning." For a 6 year old, Kyle was the smartest car I have ever met and I am proud to be his sister. "Come on," he drove down the street and I nervously followed. I kept looking down at my dashboard to make sure I was not speeding. I noticed Kyle giving me a playful smirk. "You numbskull. You should feel it, not see it." I learned that the hard way with dad. Every time I looked at my dashboard, I would have drop and give him 5 miles for each time I looked down. So, I am teaching you the same. Minus the five miles every time you look. I will ignore you when you do that." He smirks evilly.

This scared me. I loved his attention. I felt determined now. I wanted to prove I don't have to look when I drive.

"You go first." He nudges me forward. "You should know where school is, right?"

I nodded.

"Then go, silly." Kyle urged.

I gulped with fear. 'I have to show him I can do this.' I drove forward, slowly at first. At the desired speed, I kept it there, just by feeling it.

"You're doing well." Kyle coaxed encouragingly. "Now, there's a stop sign ahead. What do we do?"

I looked to my right. Sure enough, there was a stop sign approaching. "Do a complete stop?"

"Good." Kyle nodded as we both did a complete stop at the sign. "Now what?"

"We look for oncoming traffic." I said nervously.

"Good." Kyle said. "Can we go?"

I looked both ways. No car. "Yes."

We drove forward again. The school was approaching.

"We go 40 along these streets. So we can go 35-40 miles." Kylie's said as we picked up the speed. "There's a crosswalk and a yield sign. What do we do?" Kyle asked as we neared a sidewalk. To my right was a yellow triangle meaning yield.

"We slow down and look for pedestrians." I say.

"Who has the right of way?" Kyle asked.

"Pedestrians. So I need to stop at the white line for them to cross." I said. Sure enough, there two forklifts driving along the sidewalk to the crosswalk. We stopped.

"When can we go?" Kyle asked.

"When the pedestrians have all the way crossed." I replied. Once they fully crossed, we drove forward. We were coming up to a roundabout with yield signs. "We slow and see if there are oncoming traffic, if not, we have the right of way." We slowed and then made our way around. Up came a street. The other four streets had cars already there but all four streets had the red octagon. It was a stop sign, again. I made complete stop and let the cars that got there first go, I went forward but my brother stayed behind. I panicked.

"Don't worry, Silver. I will be there in a moment." Kyle called.

I slowed to a 35 to wait. Kyle caught up and went back to my desired speed.

"We are nearing school grounds. We need to go back to 25." Kyle instructed. We slowed down. We neared our turn so I stopped, waited for a good time to go and entered. "Here, we go at 15." Kyle said. "We will have to go to the front for our schedules." We did just that. By the looks, Kyle and I had same classes. "Great." He smiled. I did too. "First off is home room." We left the front and went to a huge garage. It kind of looks like a small hanger. The garage doors were open. "Okay, we have about 10-15 minutes before class starts. Do you want to find out seats? I want to meet a few friends"

I nodded nervously.

"Will you be okay?" Kyle looked concerned.

"Yeah." I said near a whisper.

"I will sit next to you before class starts." Kyle drove off leaving me alone. I felt sick to my gas tank. I turned ready to find Kyle's and my seat. Kyle had been held back a year so he was in my class year. It was kindergarten for me. Normally, Kyle would be in first grade. Before I could enter my class room, a pick-up stood in my way. I pulled my breaks to a stop. Nervously, I look up to this black pick-up.

"Where do you think you are going?" The pick-up grinned. His dark brown eyes boring mischievously into my frame.

I said nothing. I just stood there.

"Can't you speak?" He growled as he drove more toward me. He had quite big wheels. I figured he was in 4th grade. Why was he picking on me?"

"Hey, Wingo!" Called Kyle. I looked over to see a bright green car.

The Bright green car, Wingo, looked up. "Hey!" Wingo smiled. "What's up?"

"Taking my sister to class. This will be her last year in kindergarten. Same with me. Man, I can't believe I was held back." Kyle said.

"Aw, the white car is scared." The black pick-up teased. I kept backing up with fear in my eyes. I wanted to yell for Kyle but I couldn't find the words. "Can't call for help, eh?" He snickered.

Just as my luck was dimming, I hear a car call out. "Yo! Pick-up!" I hear an unfamiliar voice call. We both look to see a magenta 1993 Chevrolet Corvette Lister glaring angrily at the pick-up. "Pick on someone your own size!" She growls.

"Oh yeah?" The pick-up growls as he faces the corvette.

"Yes!" She growls. "Or you will get a dent shaped like my wheel."

"You wouldn't" the pick-up growls.

"So, if you want to keep that pretty shape, you better squeal those tires to your classroom and leave my friend alone." She growls.

"This isn't over, pretty." The pick-up growls at us then drives away as if nothing ever happened.

The corvette calmed herself before driving up to me. "Are you okay?" She asks.

I nervously nodded.

She tilts her body sideways. "Can't you speak?"

I stare at her then nodded slowly.

"You're shy." She smiles. "I'm Kallie. What's yours?"

"Silverwind." I whispered.

"What a fitting name." Kallie said. "Well, I hope that bozo doesn't come and bother you again."

"Silver!" Calls Kyle as he drives up to me. "Why haven't you picked our seats yet?" He sounded a little concerned.

"For your information, bud, she was being bullied." Kallie growled.

"What?!" Kyle looked shocked. "I did not know."

"Well, tough. I helped her." Kallie growled.

"He was speaking to me." Wingo hissed. "How was he supposed to know his sister was in trouble?"

"Your sister?" Kallie asked.

"Yes. Who are you?" Kyle stares at Kallie. I knew he did not trust her.

"I'm Kallie. Who are you?" She hissed.

"I'm Kyle." He calmly said.

"Well, Silver will be sitting with me in home room. And you can't tell me otherwise." Kallie starts nudging me into the classroom. I pulled my breaks and Kallie stopped. "Why you pull your breaks?" She asks.

I shook my body in a no manner. I made a u turn and drove to my brother. I felt really scared without being near my brother. I knew he did not mean to leave me to get bullied like that.

"I don't think you are a good influence on my sister." Kyle glares.

Kallie glares but decides not to say anything about his comment. "Fine. Silver, if you need anything. You know I am around." She drives into home room.

"Silver," Kyle gets my attention, "Meet my friend Wingo." He moves away to reveal the bright green Eclipse.

Wingo sat there with a nervous smile. I stood there with fear. Wingo's expression dimmed at seeing mine. "What's wrong?"

"She is just shy. She never leaves my side unless I tell her too." Kyle sits next to me. "She should grow out of it soon."

"I hope so." Wingo stares at me. And with that, the bell rings to get to class.


	3. 1 Concert

Chapter 1

"Silver, come on." Katherine calls in front of my garage door.

It has been 10 years since the first day of kindergarten. I hade seen Kallee again but I kept ignoring her. Kyle was right. She had stolen cigars and went to jail. She was a bad influence. Good thing I listened to him. Now, Kyle is 16 years of age and he had left home for the military with my father. I had told him not to go but he insisted. I cried when he left and did not come back for months on end. I felt vulnerable without him. That was when I met Katherine a purple-green ?. She had been there for me for those months. My mom had been placed in hospital for her ailment. She got very sick. Did I mentioned that we moved? Well, we did. To Las Angeles, California. I was home alone.

Katherine sat outside banging her wheel on my garage door. "I know you are in there. You can't mope around because your brother is in the military. He will be back soon, I promise." Katherine was trying to coax me out of my lonely room. Kyle and I shared a room with one another since I like sticking by his side so much.

I sat there as tears streamed down my sides. I was thinking of all the horrible things that could happen to him. I was scared he was going to get killed. Dad had forced him to go into the military. I had been sitting in my room for days on end, waiting for Kyle to get back. I even ditched school because of it. I did not want the others to see me crying. I liked to sit in the dark room.

"Silver, c'mon!" Katherine called. "You promised you would go with me Jake and Brad to the DRH band. Are you going to bale on us again? You said you wanted to try out a concert."

She was right. When she told me about a band, I had agreed at the time. But this was when Kyle was around. He said he would go too. But he didn't. The military had called him back into service. I sniffed and did my best not to cry. I pressed a button to open the garage door. Sure enough, Jake and Brad were sitting beside the curb ready to leave.

"You look awful!" Katherine fretted. "You can't go to your first concert looking like that." She looks around. "Let's take you to one of those nicer drive in washers. I know a good forklift who does an awesome job. He will get you sparkly clean." She gestures, with a wheel, to the street. I left my comfy dark solitude and went to the street; Katherine follows. "Boys, we are going to a drive in washer. We need to get this sad looking pony back to being a strong mustang."

"Nice pun." Jake grinned.

"To John's?" Asked Brad.

"You betcha!" Katherine smiles as jake took the lead, I followed in second, Katherine in third, and Brad in last.

At John's Car Wash, there was a gray forklift who was washing a car. Katherine honks in greeting. The forklift whips around to see us. He smiles as turns off the hose. "All finished." The forklift told his customer. The customer tipped the forklift then drives off. The forklift then drives up to us. "Hello, fellas." He smiles. "What can I do for my best customers?"

"It's for Silver." Katherine points to me. "We are going to her first concert and I don't want want her looking like a mess."

The forklift, John, looks me over. His grinned died away. "How long till the concert?"

"About 5 hours from now. I just figured we should leave early. I had gotten us back stage passes. I wanted to meet my favorite band member." Katherine was about to squeal.

"Good. It can take me a while to fix this one to proper concert standards." John chuckles. "Follow me, honey. You will go into the garage for a wash." I followed John to his garage. I was riding low. As we entered, John closed the garage door. "Okay, honey, you sit tight. I need to get you looking pretty. Don't want you looking all dusty in front of the others." He leaves the room and let's me sit there alone to ponder on Kyle. I had closed my eyes with a sigh of disappointment. "Okay, hold still. I need to get all that dirt and grime off." I felt a sudden cold chill sprayed over me. I shivered and opened my eyes to see John with his water hose. As he finished spraying water, he grabbed a soft soapy rag and rubbed all the dirt and grime off. It kind of felt as if I was getting a spa treatment. I relaxed as he washed me. He then sprays me with the water again to get rid of the soap. After that, he fan dried me.

"Why aren't you at one of those spas?" I quietly asked.

"What?" John asked stopping momentarily but continues to dry me off. "Uh... I tried." He simply says before getting the wax. "Lots of cars have said this is like a spa to them. They wanted me to try for one of those resorts." He turns a waxing machine in. It was a waxer that a forklift has to handle. "They kicked me out. I have complained that they did not let a low income car in. Came back here and did cheap spas, though, I call it a car wash." He chuckles.

I looked at John. "Well, I am glad." I faintly smiled.

John had finished waxing me. He sets the machine aside and gave me a good look. "That looks a lot better." John compliments. "How long have you not washed yourself? You were filthy."

"I don't know." I grimly said. "Ever sine Kyle went into the military."

"Sweetheart, you can't dwell on Kyle. He will always return. I give you my word." John said.

"I hope your right." I solemnly said.

"Now, go have fun at that concert of yours. Who knows, maybe you might find someone who will watch over you like Kyle does." He gestures with his eyes outside. I look to see Katherine and the guys joking around. "If I have anything to say, I would thank them for the watching over you." John picked up the stuff and took it all to the back again. He came back and opened the garage door. We both exited. Katherine and the boys stared at me with astonishment.

"She looks like her old self." Katherine smiled. "Thank you so much, John. How much was it?"

"Don't worry about it." John smiles. "It's on me. You all just have your fun at the concert."

"We will tell you how it went on our way home." Katherine promised as we drove off John's property toward the concert.

We got to the concert on time. I had driven low the whole way. I followed Katherine and the others into the surrounding. The car folk were slowly filing in. We found a good spot in the front. As we parked, Katherine looks to me excitedly. "Isn't this fun?" She laughed do with excitement. "I've always wanted to go and see one there concerts live."

"If you consider a loud environment exciting." I whispered half to myself.

"Oh quit your mopping." Katherine nudged. "It will be a lot more fun when it starts. And after the concert, we can go to the back. I want to meet my favorite band member." I looked at her to see her eyes sparkling with excitement. I sighed. Just as I thought everything was going to get worse, the lights dimmed. A car drives out.

"Ladies and gentle-cars. Welcome to DRH band concert." He greeted. "Let's get this started." The car drives out of view. The stage darkened and I noticed four black shapes. The music started with a bit of drums. I tried to look for the car on the stage who was doing that. Then some electric piano started following some guitar. Nothing was lit. But I could tell the outline of the playing vehicles. The crowd started to cheer.

I sighed. 'I can't believe I was towed to this place. I probably won't even like it.' I thought to myself. Suddenly, there was a lead vocalist singing and the lights flashed on. This shocked me and I looked up. A purple/silver car was sining near the front stage. The others were doing their thing. An orange muscle car was playing the drums, a blue Scion xB was playing the electric piano, and a purple and green car with stacked spoilers was play guitar. I looked to my left to see Katherine screaming her hood off. I looked back up to the band playing. They all looked like tuners. The reason why is because they had extra stuff added. Like their neon lights. For a moment, the purple and green tuner looked familiar. I shook the thought away thinking I was crazy. I noticed the car look at me and smile. 'Okay, do I know this car?' I thought. I looked surprised.

Katherine noticed and she grinned. "You know him?" She had to get close to me and raise her voice so I could hear her.

I looked to the car. 'He kinda looks familiar but not at the same time.' I thought. I decided to shake a no answer.

"He seems to know you." Katherine pointed out.

'But I don't think I know him.' I thought watching the purple and green car play his guitar. I felt as if he was keeping an eye on me. I thought it was my imagination. "I gotta go." I told Katherine.

"To where?" Katherine asked.

"To the ladies room." I lied.

"Hurry back." Katherine ordered.

"I will." I back up out of my place and drove down the narrow pathway of the two rows of cars. They were cheering their hoods off. A car backed up and hit me.

"Watch where you're parking!" Yelled the car.

"Sorry." I apologized. With panic, I raced out of the narrow pathway and onto the ramp on my way out. Just as I got halfway, a light from above flashed onto me. I froze with fear. I tried to look up but it blinded my eyes. I realized the whirring of the rotors of a helicopter. The sound was faint from the roaring cars. I not dare look around, only straight to my exit.

A red car drove up to me with a smile. "Meet me after the concert." He notices the VIP symbol. "And after you met the band members." He turned and drove out of the concert. The helicopter's light still shun on me.

"Turn around." The helicopter instructed.

Nervously, I listened. I backed up and turned to face the stage again. Everyone was staring at me. I don't know why this purple and green car bothers. But he was sitting right in front of me. "Why did you stop the performance?" I silently asked not wanting the cars to overhear us. The surrounding was dead silent.

"Why are you leaving?" Wingo asked.

I looked somewhat shocked. 'How does he know I was about to leave?' I thought wide eyed. "How do you know I am not just going to the ladies' room?"

"Because I know how you drive just when you want to get away." He explained.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"Let's say I am a friend." The car smiled. The car backed up and turned to head back to the stage; I stared after him.

'Could that have been Wingo?' I thought with confusion.


	4. 2 Greetings

Chapter 2

Later that night, the concert had ended. I had sat throughout the concert watching the green and purple car with concentration. Now, Katherine, the guys, and me were heading to backstage to meet the band. When Katherine saw the purple and silver tuner, she revved her way straight to the car, squealing lightly like a crazy fan girl. The guys left to meet the other tuners while I sat there and watched. Jake went to the blue Scion xB and Brad went to the orange muscle car. I watched as they chat. Katherine was bouncing on her wheels next to the purple and silver tuner; he did not look pleased. I sneezed and sniffed since the fall had now given me a cold being outside for so long. I was now thinking of the red car. There seemed nothing for me to do here so I might as well meet this red car. I was about back up and turn to leave.

"Hey." I hear the familiar voice of the green and purple tuner.

I faced the tuner with uncertainty.

"How are you?" He looked a little concerned. "You look as if something got you down."

'Was is that visible?' I stared at the tuner.

"Silver, I know you. You don't break down like this unless something has absolutely got you in its grips." The tuner said.

I sat there saying nothing. I only looked away to the ground beneath me. 'Wait... How did he know my name?' I shot him a curious stare.

"Let me guess. The military called Kyle back to service." The tuner said.

I nodded nervously. "Do I know you?"

"Yeah." The tuner said. "I'm Wingo. Kyle's friend? Can't you recognize me?"

I shook a no.

"Must be all the tune-ups I have been getting." Wingo chuckles.

"I guess." I quietly agreed.

"Come on. Cheer up." Wingo said. "You can't go around moping about Kyle. I ain't happy he gone into service again. But if I know Kyle enough, he will be back safely."

I stare at him as if I was testing him.

"Do you want to meet my band?" Wingo asks. I nodded nervously then followed him to the blue Scion xB. Jake and the scion were chatting their heads off about music. Figures. Jake loves music and apparently so does the scion. Wingo and I drove up to the two. "Yo, DJ!" Wingo calls. Jake and the scion stopped talking and looked to us. The scion smiled at Wingo. "I would like you to meet someone." The scion talks to Jake then drives up to us.

"Who is it?" The scion asked.

"This," Wingo moves out of the way; I had been hiding behind Wingo the whole time and now I am there for the scion to see, "is Silverwind."

"That's the one you been chattin' about? This is Kyle's sister?" The scion looked at me disbelievingly. "Man, she looks almost like you described her." I kept my eyes out of eye contact with the scion. The scion looks to Wingo with a questioning stare.

"Her brother had been called back into the army." Wingo answered. "Other then that, she is usually cheerful but shy." He turns to me. "Silver, this is DJ." I looked to DJ then away again, nothing more. Wingo sighs. "Okay, Silver. You know what?" Wingo glares at me. "After tonight, we will all go out together and have fun. I can't see you mope around just because your brother isn't beside you." I looked at Wingo surprised. I did not expect him to be forcing something on me. "Come on." He turns away. "Thanks for meeting her, DJ." Wingo looks to the waiting Jake. "You can go continue talking to that one." I followed Wingo to meet the other two tuners of the band. We drove up to a muscle car who had just sneezed. Good thing he had his breaks on or he would go flying down the road. The car sniffed and looked to us with a smile. "Snot Rod, this is Silver." Snot Rod drove up to us. "Apparently the moping one today. I have decided that we all will go and have some fun after tonight."

"Sounds good to me." Snot Rod said he looks to me. He wasn't very pleased I did not even look at him. "You're right. She is the moper." Snot Rod said in disgust.

"I decided to you all should meet her." Wingo said.

"My brother won't be pleased with her attitude." Snot Rod looked at me.

"I know." Wingo agreed. "I did say I was going to let meet the others. That includes your brother."

"Good luck." Snot Rod said before driving back to continue chatting with Brad.

Wingo took me to the purple and silver tuner. As we stopped we could hear Katherine. "What's your favorite color? Where do you like to go for fun? I want to know everything. Uh... Not everything everything but the more public info."

I shook in disappointment. Wingo noticed. "Boost! Come meet a moping friend." Boost looks over. The tuner looked pleased to see the green and purple tuner.

"Excuse me. I need to talk to one of my band members." Boost drove away from a disappointed Katherine. "What is it?" He asked as he stopped in front of us.

"Meet Silverwind." Wingo gestured a wheel toward me. Boost looks over to me. He did not seem pleased to see me just sitting there, moping.

"Why is she moping?" Boost asked.

"Her brother was called back into service." Wingo explained. "She has been like this the whole concert."

"Why did she come if she was going to mope? It sets a bad setting for others." Boost silently growls. "She shouldn't be moping. Instead, have fun." Boost turns away. "Make sure she learns that she can't always break down when someone goes into service." He was about to drive away.

"I have decided that we all should go out after this night and have fun." Wingo says.

Boost backs up and looks to Wingo. "As long as she doesn't ruin the fun, she can come."

"Actually, it is to get her mind off of Kyle and show there is always others willing to show her they care." Wingo corrects.

"Whatever." Boost says.

"Are you sure you want to go back to the squealing Katherine?" I asked.

"What?" Boost asked looking at me.

"Katherine won't stop bugging you until we have to go. She likes you." I explained slowly.

"I can tell." Boost did not look pleased. "Is there a way to stop her from asking questions?" He looked at me expecting what to do.

"Um..." I was thinking. "I think you need let her know you don't want to be questioned. Works for me. I hope it works for you."

"I hope you are right or I else I don't want to see you around my concerts ever again." Boost threatened as he drove back to Katherine. Katherine's expression brightened up.

"Hey, Boost." Katherine greeted. "So, you going to answer me?"

"You know, I will. But you need to stop rambling on with questions." Boost sounded as if he was try to keep his cool.

"Come on." Wingo nudged me to another direction. "Want to see my guitar?"

I nervously nodded as I followed Wingo to onstage. The curtains covered the stage from the audience. So, if Wingo went on stage, he would not be stormed by a group of fangirls and fanboys. Wingo took his guitar. It was an electric and acoustic guitar. He played a few notes before looking at me. I tilt in confusion. "Want to hear anything?" Wingo suggested. I shook a no. Wingo sighs. "Not in the mood, right?" I look away. "You know?" He looks at me angrily as he set his guitar aside. "Mope all you want. I will be by your house at sun high. You better be ready." He turned and drove away so fast I did not where he went. All that was left behind was tire tracks burned into the stage. I sniffed as I watched the already gone Wingo for a bit. I turned to the ramp, heading down and out of the concert area.

On my way out, I heard rustling. "Psst." I look over to the direction of the sound. A car sat there but telling the color was hard. I stood there not knowing if I should trust a car I think I know or not. "Come here. I need to speak to you. It is urgent." The car had an accent. I couldn't tell which. I glared at the car. "I won't bite. Nor will I do any harm. Now follow." The car backed up and then drove off in a hurry in the opposite direction. I hesitated a bit but followed. He was taking the dirt road.

'I'm not built for off-roading!' I fretted as the rocks kept hitting my undercarriage. It stung like crazy but I kept up my speed. I was sure my tires were going have a blow out.

"This way." Hissed the car as he took a right. I drifted to the right. This was my first time being off road. I never dared to take this route. Now, I am especially scared.

'What happens if my tires blow?' I was slowly catching up to the car. The road here was not lit. With a screech of my breaks, I stopped, nearly ramming into the static car. 'Why did he stop?! I nearly ran into him.' I fretted. I watched as the car turned around. 'Of course,' I did not feel amused. The red car was sitting in front of me with blue eyes.

"I see you decided to follow." The car smiles. "Good work keeping up with me."

"What do you want." I felt agitated. My brother is gone and now this car is playing tricks on me? How rude.

"I am here to pick you up." The red car said. His accent keeps catching me off guard.

"Who are you?" I glare. I sniffed. 'Damn cold.' I cursed to myself.

"No time for introduction. Are you coming with me or not?" The red car asked.

"I won't go with strangers. My brother told me to not listen to strangers. I won't follow until I know who you are." I said. I was more shocked that angry. I felt fear rising up and I just wanted to spin around and race back to the pavement with the street lights. But I held my ground. "I know some moves my brother taught me. Be warned."

"That will be useful then." The car smiles. "Okay." He hatched up a plan. "I will give you a whole night and day to think about it. I will be back at your house tomorrow night." The car said. I blinked with question. I guess I kept my eyes closed longer than expected because the red car had vanished. This scared me.

"But I was going to go out and have fun with Boost's band and my friends." I thought aloud to myself.


	5. 3 Racing

Woop! Another chapter. :3 I am sorry for the ones who are waiting to read more. It was all my fault. I have more chapters done. By this post of the chapter, I got up tp 8 chapters done. Well, Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

That night, I was dreaming I was racing along a track. I felt free taking the laps on the tracks. The wind blasted by and I was racing against others too. I looked to my left was a red car with symbol Rust-eze and to my right was a blue Plymouth Superbird with the symbol Dinoco. I have never seen these cars but the Plymouth was smiling widely while the red car was focused on winning. I looked back to see a green car that sport htB on its hood. Below that was the words hostile takeover Bank. Strange. What car would want to work under a company like that? The green car looked angry.

The race had been over. The Plymouth drove up to me smiling. "How 'bout another race?" He asked. I smiled at this and we both raced again. Just as I turned, I heard a bang. I looked over to see the Plymouth flying over my head and onto the grass in the center of the race track. Bang! Went another. My surroundings changed. I was strapped to a raised surface. I was in an abandoned building. Bang! I looked around to see a blue muscle car trying to get to me. Bang! I passed out.

I shot my eyes open and panicked. I looked around frantically to only see my dark room. I looked out my window to see it was day. Bang! Someone was knocking on my door.

"Come one, Silver. It is sun high." That was Wingo's voice. I yawned as I pressed a button to open my door. There, stood the four tuners, Jake, Brad, and Katherine. Katherine was eyeing Boost lovingly.

I gave a big yawn. "Where to?" I asked. My running nose from last night had stopped. Guess it was temporary.

"An abandoned racetrack." Wingo answered. Wingo backed up onto the street; I followed. Boost took the lead followed by the other three tuners. Katherine followed; behind was me, Brad, and Jake. I fell behind Jake in my own little world I always go to. I was thinking about that Plymouth that flew over me while I was dreaming. What happened? How did he get into a crash like that? Then my surroundings. Where was I when I was trapped? "Silver?" I shook the thoughts away. I looked up to see Wingo driving next to me. The others had disappeared. I looked around for them. "Don't worry. The others went on ahead. I stayed behind." I relaxed as I looked to Wingo. "What? Do I got something on my hood?" Wingo tried to look but could not find anything. I chuckled.

I had to admit, Wingo was... kind of... cute. 'Wait...' I thought shocked, 'What am I saying?!' I had to speak up. "Nothing is on your hood." I chuckled. "I was kinda shocked you would offer to stay behind."

"That's what friends do." Wingo smiled; I smiled back. He then picked up speed. "Come on." He led the way. "We need to catch up. Boost is not the type to wait." I nodded and followed.

At the abandoned racetrack, Wingo and I had finally reached the place. "Took you two long enough." Boost hissed as he turned away to drive into the place; Katherine glared at me but said nothing, instead follows Boost. Brad and Snot Rod followed Katherine and Boost. Jake and DJ were giving Wingo and I a devilish smile then drives into the place as well. Wingo and I looked at one another wondering why the two gave us that look. We said nothing of it then went in. The racetrack was surely abandoned. There were potholes all around the track with weeds growing inside. The track's lawn were overgrown and looked dead. The bleachers looked rusty and ready to collapse if a car were to drive along it. Boost stopped before they reached the track and turns to face the group. "Okay!" He gains our attention. "We will have a 3 lap race. Two will race. The one who wins goes to the next round." Boost eyed me. "I will say who goes first." He looks to DJ. "DJ, you and Jake will race first. Then Snot Rod and Brad, Wingo and Katherine." He then eyes me with mischief. "Last is me and Silver." Everyone gasps.

"Yo, bad choice, Boost." DJ spoke up.

"That is not fair!" Katherine whines.

"Boost, you have to know she never went anywhere past the speed limit. This is un called for." Jake hissed.

"Quiet!" Boost yells; everyone stops mumbling.

Katherine drives forward. "Why not I race you and Wingo races Silver."

"Katherine, it is fine." I drove forward, turning to glare at Boost. "I will race him."

"Are you sure, Silver?" Wingo asked a little concerned.

I turned to Wingo and smiled. "What is the worst that can happen? This is a friendly competition."

"Oh, this is not a friendly competition. Those potholes out there are obstacles. With you city cars, those potholes can give you a blowout before you say 'ow'." Boost glares evilly at Silver. He then overlooks the others to see their worried expressions. "Now, DJ and Jake, get to the tracks. We will start the race." DJ and Jake drove onto the track quite nervously. They got into position on the faded checkered finish line. "Start your engines," the two started their engines. "On my mark," the two revved, "get set," revved again, "GO!"

The two were off to their first turn. A pothole came up on Jake's side and had to avoid it. He fell behind because of it. DJ laughed but karma got back at him. DJ had to avoid a pothole himself. They made the first turn and round 2 was coming.

I turned away for the rest of the race. I looked around at the abandoned track. I noticed a glimpse of red quickly go into hiding at the top where one of the cameras sat. I slowly made my way out of the track just to go find my way up. For a moment, I couldn't figure out how to get up to those cameras at the top. I sat there looking around. I noticed a caution tape was ripped. I was about to turn away but something told me to check it out. I listened to my instincts and went up the ramp. It creaked at my weight as I set my front wheels on. I drove back with fear, panting. I did not like the sound of what the metal ramp was making. I gulped as I looked at the old ramp. With a deep breath, I drove forward again.

"Second lap!" I hear Boost echo.

I ignored him as I drove onto the ramp. It creaked again and I froze, ready for it to collapse under my weight. I braised myself as I put my full body weight on. I heard something clink and I flinched. Nothing happened so I continued my way up. A turn came up and I turned my wheels as far as they could since it was a tight turn. After the tight turn, the ramp continued up. I sighed with disappointment and fear. I continued my way up to the top. As I got there, I overlooked the track. My eyes widened with amazement. I was so high up the tuners and my friends looked like ants. I shook the idea of just sitting there. I had to find that red blur. I looked around. There was nearly nowhere to hide. There was a door where the announcers speak. I know because I have seen them on TV while my brother was out with his friends. 'Maybe it is the trickery of my mind. Maybe it was just a bird.' I thought.

"Last lap!" I hear Boost echoed from below.

I did not bother since I was still looking for the red blur. I looked around the announcement box. I thought there was a spot in the back where a car could hide but there wasn't. I sighed as I backed up then looked to the announcement box; the door was open. I looked at the door with a raised brow. 'Wonder who broke in?' I drove an inch before I stopped. "I ain't going in there." I whispered to myself. "What if some-car jumps out at me? I can't fight; other than minor things Kyle taught me." I slowly backed away from the door but bumped into something. I drove forward in shock then quickly spun to see the red car that spoke to me at the last night concert.

"Hello," the accent car spoke with his usual smile.

"I thought we were going to meet tonight." I glared. The car didn't seem to hear for a moment. He only looked at the open door behind me. "Why are you here?" I was ready to bolt for it if necessary.

"We need to talk." The car gently says as his smile disappears.

"If this is about choosing to go with you or not, you have to wait." I glared at the red car. "I won't say till the night and day is up. For now, I want to try and have fun." I sigh. "And try to stop thinking my brother will never come back."

"DJ won this round." Boost echoes. The red car and I stopped and listened to the others below.

"Yes!" DJ exclaimed.

"Good race." Jake congratulated.

"You sure you want to race them?" The red car brought my attention back to him as he gestures to the cars on the track.

"What else am I supposed to do? Sit in my garage all day sulking over my brother?" I asked.

"We have cars where you are going who you can race." The car said.

"Can it wait till after this race?" I said. "I mean the races?"

"No." The car was a little stern now. "You must choose now."

I watch his expression become serious; I was shocked. I stood there not knowing what to say. I looked in two directions trying to figure out what to say.

"What is it, Silverwind? You come or bail on us and possibly your country?" The car was real firm.

"Will it keep my friends, family, and loved ones safe if I join." I asked.

"I can't promise you that." The car answered honestly. "But if get trained, you can; no guarantee."

I looked down in thought. 'Please let me know I chose the right path.' I prayed. I looked to the car determined, "I will join. As long as I can do whatever it takes to keep my friends and family safe."

I drove down the path I took up and headed for the track. I have to tell the others I am leaving for a while. I don't know how long. I was promised good care and training. I thought it was a good opportunity to leave for a while. I also had to tell my parents before I leave too. The red car had told me that he will pick me up at my house and said I had to be there as fast as I can. I understood that. He said he will fill me in on the details on the way to the airport.

We had talked long enough for Boost and the others to look at me as I drove back to them. Boost was tapping his front wheel as if he was impatient. "Where have you been?" Boost hissed. "It is our turn. You ruined the day!"

I looked up to see it was growing dark. 'Wow. I haven't noticed how much time I was talking to that car.' I looked back to the others.

"Boost, it isn't her fault." That was Wingo. This kind of scared me. I was expecting one of my friends but it wasn't.

"Where have you been?" Katherine repeats what Boost had just asked but with fret instead of anger.

"I have to leave." I said near to a whisper.

"Why?" Everyone simultaneously asked.

"I'm just kind of tired. And I am moving." I said.

"To where?" Wingo asked.

"I don't know. My mom told me I had to be home and she has a plane ticket ready for me." I half lied. 'It is not my mother who is telling me this. It is some random red car I don't know of.'

"How much longer do you have till you move?" Brad asked.

"I have no time. I was just now informed." I kept my eyes to my dashboard in my hood.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Katherine hissed. Man, she can act like Boost when she needed.

"I don't know. I just came back to say good bye." I sighed. 'Don't make this as difficult as it already is.'

I hear someone drive away from the group. "Boost!" Calls DJ.

"Aren't you going to say good bye?" Snot Rod asked.

"What is your problem with you and her, Boost?" Jake gritted his teeth. "Ever since we became a bigger group, you treat her as if she was garbage."

"That is exactly what she is." Boost hissed as he spun around. Everyone sat there with shock. Boost glared at Jake but sighs. "I dislike it when she keeps getting too shy to do things. I know we only met for one night. But I have seen her while on the stage. She had no clue what she was doing. I saw her drive away from where she was parked. She was seemed terrified. I don't know what she was doing at our concert if she was going to bail anyway. I saw her talk to a car. And when we were going to race? I picked her to race me because I was going to help her toughen up."

I stared at him with wide eyes. Everyone had no words. "Boost, why did you not say so in the first place? We all could have helped."

"Have seen her look at Wingo?" Boost hissed. I grew red with embarrassment. "I know that many times at concerts. And Wingo actually encouraging that? I thought that she might start joining the group. I don't want her to join until she is able to do things we do."

"If you dislike me so much, then I say farewell." I spun around and drove as fast as I could away from the track.

"Silver..." Katherine called but I was out of view. She looks to Boost. "She is sensitive, that is all." Katherine drives after me. Everyone, except Boost, looked after us then to Boost. They looked as if they had no clue what to do.

"Well, I still want to say good bye," Jake said then adds, "properly." He drives off.

"As do I." Brad follows.

"I may not know her well but want to say good bye." DJ said as he takes a slow start then drives off. Snot Rod nodded his agreement and follows. Wingo looks to Boost then races after the others. Everyone left Boost behind, baffled.


	6. 4 Good Bye

Sorry for the late post. I posted two chapters to make it up. A chapter will be posted each Tuesday from this point on.

* * *

Chapter 4

I drove down the street in my own world. I knew Boost did not mean to say those things but it still stung. 'Me too shy?' I questioned as I looked up to the streets. I was nearly home. I had to stop by John's, the little forklift that runs a car wash, place. He helped me look so nice and yet I did not tell him the concert was. I had to say goodbye and thank him once again for his help. I drove into the driveway. He looked as if he was sleeping. I was about to turn away when I heard his garage door open.

"Silver?" I hear a groggy question. I turned to face the sleepy forklift. "What are you doing here so late? I heard your engine so I woke."

"I didn't mean to wake you. I was going to say goodbye." I said.

"For what?" John was more awake now.

"I am leaving for a while. I don't know how long for." I answered. "I wanted to thank for everything you did for me." I gave him a gentle weak smile. "I have to go. I was not given enough time to say a proper good bye." I nudged the forklift with thanks; John returned the favor and we hugged each other before backing away. I turned and started my way back to the street.

"I wish you luck, sweet heart." John waved a fork; I smiled and drove away.

I finally made it to my house. I looked around but I could not see the red car. "Silver!" I jumped and spun around to see the group had followed me home.

"We wanted to say our proper good bye." Katherine said. I looked at her then to the group. Boost was not with them. "I will miss you." She said as she gave me a quick nudge and backed up for the others to say their farewells too.

"You have been a good friend. Hope we can meet in the future." Jake said.

"May the travels light your path." Brad said. The backed away and was replaced by the three tuners.

"We may not have known you as long but we wish you well." DJ said with Snot Rod nodding.

"You have been an awesome friend I have met so far; along with the others, of course." Wingo said. "I wished our group could have gotten to know you better."

"If I can, I will come and visit." I gently said.

An engine revved and everyone looks to the street. Boost was sitting in the driveway. We looked at him stunned. Boost drove up the driveway to me. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said." Boost said.

This shocked me but I weakly smiled. "I know." I simply said. "I knew you did not mean those words. You were put under pressure. I forgive you." I looked at everyone. "It is time for me leave."

Everyone solemnly nods and files off the driveway and left. I was left sitting there looking after them, alone. I closed my eyes as I turned to face my mother's garage door. Gently, I knocked with one of my wheels. My mother opens her door and yawns tiredly. "You're home late." She groggily said.

"I know." I said. "Mom, I need to tell you something."

"What is it honey?" My mother asks tiredly.

"I must leave." I said.

"Why?" My mother looked at me strange.

"I gained a job and it requires me to move." I answered. "They offer free home and care. They will also train me."

"I'm so proud of you, honey." My mother nudges me.

"Thanks, mom. But that means I am leaving home." I pointed out.

"Then you will need your things." My mother said as she went to my garage.

"Mom! Wait." I call as she was about to hit the button to open my garage door. "I will pack what I need. I am traveling with a guy. He will be here to pick me up in a bit."

"Like right now?" I hear the familiar accent. My mother and I turned to face the red car. "Hello, ma'am."

"Hello." My mother greets. She looks to me. "Is this the guy you will be traveling with?"

I looked to the red car then nervously back to my mother. "Yes." I admitted.

"Well, I wish you luck on your travels." My mother gently told me then adds to the red car. "If I find out that you don't treat her like you promised, I will have the cops after you. No matter what state or country you are in."

"Mom," I pleaded with embaresment.

"Sorry, honey. You know how much you are like a flower. You may look tough but your petals bruise." My mother told me. I did not look to the red car but at the corner of my eyes, he was showing that gentle smiling again.

"No worries, ma'am. Where she is going, she won't be harmed." The car promised. "Come on, Silver. We need to leave. Our flight won't wait for us."

I nodded. "Good bye, mom. I promise I will send mail telling you how I am doing at least once a month."

"Have fun, my little flower." My mom said. I followed the red car onto the street and drove away.

"So..." The red car started with his gentle smile. I look up to him. "How did you get the nickname Little Flower?"

This shocked me. "I am shy and refuse to do things without my brother." I admitted.

"You went to the concert without him. And to that track." The red car said.

"My friends pressured me to go. My brother was meant to go but..." I trailed as I imagine all those horrible scenes of the battle he is currently in.

"I understand. I won't pressure you on that subject." The red car said.

I nodded. "So, you said you was going to fill me in while we head to the airport?"

"I find it better telling you on the plane. More secretive that way." The car said.

"How is it secretive if there will be others?" I looked at him curiously.

"Who said there will be others on the plane?" The car smiled in amusement. I was confused about what he said but nothing more.

Time passed by as we reached the airport. This was my first time near one. It did not look as interesting as it sounds. I followed the red car inside. We drove passed a bunch of cars checking in to get their tickets. "What about our tickets?" I asked.

"I already have them." He answers. We reached an elevator. He was about to press the button when he heard me back away. He looks to me to see I was scared. "Are you afraid of elevators?" I nod. He sighs then smiles again. "Come. We will take the escalator." We drive up to a ramp like escalator. On the second floor, there were food courts and souvenir stores. It was chaotic. For a moment, I thought I lost the red car but he always waits nearby. I was a little scared following him in an airport. I was not the crowd type of car. It took us a bit but we reached a gate. I looked and saw that there was no large plane sitting there and waiting to get boarded. I remember the time I was brought onto my brother's army base. I was able to meet two or three helicopters and chinooks. They were very kind but I never wanted to sit in one. Bummer too since they were nice. The red car drove up to a lady forklift. He shows a badge to her.

"You are clear to enter." The she-forklift said.

"The mustang is with me." The red car says. She nods and gestures us to go through the tunnel-like path.

"Where's our plane?" I asked as the tunnel kind of shifts as we drive through.

"He is waiting for us." The car says.

'He?' I thought. We got to the end of the tunnel and onto a ramp that led down.

"Now, keep a close eye on when you drive here." The red car said as we got off the ramp. "It can get a little chaotic here. Especially since it is dark." He drives along the asphalt; I followed. We came up to a passenger jet. A small thing compared to the big passenger planes. His markings were hard to tell but in a way it looked like his paint was black on top and silver on the bottom. He looked as if he was sleeping. "Hey." The car startles the plane. "We need to get moving. And don't say a word, okay? I will explain everything on the way over."

"Of course, sir." The plane opens his back ramp and we both drove in.

"I never flew." I said frightfully as I stopped on the ramp door.

"It will be okay. Trust me." The car says as I finish driving in. The plane closes his ramp.

"Ready to go?" The plane asks as we got ourselves seated.

"As we'll ever be." The car says. The plane starts up his jet engines and taxies along the runway. "Want to look outside?" He asked me. I nervously nodded. He pressed a button and the window, were I was, opened. I watched as the plane taxied onto the runway and start to pick up his speed. When he had enough speed, he picked up off the ground. I felt heavy with the sudden take off. I looked, terrified, at the red car. He looked amused and my terrified expression changed to anger. I looked away, outside the window to watch the ground going farther and farther away from us as we rose altitude. "Like the view?" The red car watched me stare out the window. I did not look at him but I felt amazement rise up. It was night but the city lights looked like an ocean. The red car looked outside. "Okay. Sid is leveled. We can get down to business."

"Sid?" I questioned as I looked to the red car.

"That's me." The jet replied.

"And I'm Finn McMissile. British Intelligence." The red car said. "I have given you a job to become a spy of C.H.R.O.M.E."

"Chrome?" I asked.

"Yes. (Explains what it stands for)." Finn's body color changes to a light blue but his blue eyes stayed the same.

I sat there stunned. "How am I supposed to be a spy? I don't qualify." I pointed out fearfully.

"You will be." Finn said as he turned to face a set of computers. "But for now..." He pressed a button and something came out of the sealing, scanned me, then left, "we need to get you in the computer." He worked a few things out on the computer as he was putting in my profile. "What is you date of birth?"

"August 10, 1994." I answered with confusion.

Finn did a few more things then pressed a button. Something popped out of a slot on the computer. Finn grabs it and gives it to me. "That is your badge. Don't lose it." Finn continued what he was doing as I looked to my badge.

'Silverwind Ridgeback. Agent of C.H.R.O.M.E.' I looked up to Finn confused. "But my name is Linebacker."

"Disguise name." Finn clarifies without looking at me.

"Oh." I thought as I looked around the room. There was nothing interesting but there was a lot of computers and other technology.

"Okay." Finn startled me. I looked over to him. "When we get to base, you stick with me. We need to talk to an agent who will be mentoring you."

"Base? Mentoring?" I stared dumbfounded.

Finn chuckles. "The base is where all the agents from all ranks go to report to one another. There are all sorts of bases around the globe but we are going to the main base. And your mentor will train you to be a good agent. You need the practice. Especially since I just picked you up on the spot."

I nodded nervously. "About how long will it take?"

"About an hour or less." Replied Siddley.

"Once we get there, you stick close, got it?" Finn said.

"Yes." I replied in my shy manner. Not my fault I don't know what to do in this situation. Finn sighed then turned to his computer and begins typing on it.

"That shy behavior may become useful." Finn mutters half to himself. He looks to me, "But we still need to make sure you toughen up when it comes to action. That shy behavior will be an undercover thing. We won't get that out of your system. But... it will become fatal if we don't train you properly." He looks away. I felt fear at this point. 'How am I going to toughen up if I can't even speak without fear?' I thought as I looked back out the window. I watched as we flew through clouds from one end and out the other. From this height, you could see the stars as bright as diamonds on a ring. I stared at them then I began to get drowsy. Very drowsy for some reason. And with that, I fell asleep.


	7. 5 New Recruit

Cars Prequel 5

I looked around my surroundings to see nothing. I was in a black void. I tried to move but I looked down to see a parking boot on. I was utterly confused. 'Why do I have a parking boot on?!' I fretted. I frantically looked around with fear. All I heard was laughing. A car drove into view. "Wingo?" I questioned but for some reason I could not speak.

"Stupid car." Wingo spoke in a rude manner. "You are too shy. You can't do this job. You will fail miserably. 3 strikes, you're out!" I felt fear well up inside. I looked around to see Boost, Snot Rod, DJ, Katherine, Brad, and Jake all glaring at me with evil grins. I was encircled but them.

"Dumb car, dumb car." They chanted. "You can't do this job. You will fail miserably. 3 strikes, 3 strikes, and your out!"

"Silver," I hear a familiar voice call gently. I looked around for the car who called. "Silver." It repeats. I can't find it. "Silverwind!" The voice was harsher. I still could not find the source. "Silverwind Linebacker!" The voice yelled.

I jolted awake to a bright morning. I was still inside Siddeley. It was strange, I did not feel if we were still moving or not. Then it dawned on me. We have landed. I felt confused. "Glad you are awake." I look over to see Finn looking concerned. He drove up to me from the computers. "You were twitching and whimpering. What did you dream?"

I looked at his worried expression. 'What should I say?' I thought. I decided, finally, I would not tell him. I looked away so we would not have eye contact.

"You don't want to tell me, I assume." Finn concluded. I could still hear the worry in is his tone; I simply nodded. "Well, will you be fine to drive out of Sid and into the building across the runway?" I looked confused. I drove back to get a look to the already opened ramp. Outside was bright. We seemed to be in a hanger. Their doors were open to let the bright light in. "Sid offered you the rest of the night to sleep in him. Now, it is time to get up." Finn drove to the ramp then down; I followed. "Besides, it is time for your orientation." We drove along the runway toward a quite large building. I did not bother looking at the building, though. All I know was that we entered it. I was thinking of my dream. Once inside, I looked around. There lots of cars ranging from Pick-ups to SUVs to smaller cars. As they passed by, they looked at me but said nothing. I began to feel fear again. "Don't worry, you are new have been expecting your coming. They won't harm any of us." Finn reassured as we continued forward.

"Who is this?" I hear a gruff voice ask.

Finn and I turned to see a green car with a stripe black along either sides of him. His eyes were brown but he looked serious. I got scared and looked to Finn for help. All I saw from him was a big smile. "Just the car I needed."

'What?!' I looked back to the green car with shock.

"Who is she?" The car eyed me.

"She is Silverwind." Finn answered. I looked away when I saw him glance at me coldly. I wanted to roll away from this car but I promised Finn that I would stay near him.

"This is the one I am supposed to train?" He looked at me shocked. "She doesn't look agent qualified. And look at her. She looks as if she couldn't even scare a fly."

'Why is he criticizing me?' I whined in my head.

"She will toughen up. That is why I put her under your care." Finn said.

"You better be right." The green car hissed.

"Silverwind," I hear my name being called. I looked up to see Finn's friendly smile and the green car's angry look. "This is Kale. He will be your mentor." I stared at the green car, Kale, with horror.

Kale turned around and started to drive away. "She won't last a day under my training." He mumble to himself. "Come on, pony." I jumped and looked to Finn.

"You will be fine. If you aren't, he will be pressed charges." Finn reassured. I gulped and drove after Kale. Kale looked at me trailing as he entered a room. It was white with about 2-5 pillars.

"This is the training room." Kale introduced.

I looked at the white room. 'Where's the training equipment?'

"The weapons are inside the walls and pillars. You are to dodge them and survive." Kale answered my question without me asking. "And don't get struck. You will not survive." I jumped at his words and looked to him to see his evil smirk. I narrowed my eyes in anger. His smirk disappeared and was replaced by that serious expression of his. "We will start your training tomorrow." He thinks for a bit. ."For now," he sighs, "you will go through orientation of what to do and not to do. I will show your quarters afterward." He drove out of the training room while I followed. I didn't like this car. He is scaring me way more than I ever was. I followed fearfully.

Just when I was driving stiffly, a big car rammed into me, knocking me aside. I was in pain. I looked over to see a red pick-up truck. He looked as if he was also in pain. He stood up, shook the pain away, then looked to me with worried blue eyes. "Ma'am, I am so sorry." He apologized as he looked me over. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I am alright." I murmured. Then anger shot through me but I kept my cool. I calmly asked, "Why didn't you ram into me anyway?"

"I wasn't paying attention." He looked guilty when he said that.

"What were you thinking?" I asked curiously.

"I heard there was a new agent in training. I said I wanted to meet her. The group I was talking with laughed at me. They said that I can't even talk to a girl. I told theme that I will show them. I spun around and quickly drove away. I was angrily mumbling to myself when I hit something. And here we are now." The red pick-up explained.

I smiled at his behavior. A sweet pick-up and he is almost mumbling at every word he said. Good thing I understood every word. "You do know you are talking to one, right?"I teasingly said.

When I said that, he started to get nervous. "O...oh yeah."

I giggled. "I am Silverwind. What is your name?"

He looked at me stunned. "Y...you're that new agent?" I nodded. "A 1994 Ford Mustang. A rare colored one too. What's with the markings?"

I looked confused till I remembered I had silver swirling patterns all over me. "Oh!" I realized. "I am named Silverwind. But I was all white. I decided to get silver swirling patterns just to Mach my name."

"Cool!" He exclaimed. "I have the same. My color is based off my name."

"So, you're name is Red?" I tilted to one side.

"Yep!" He proudly said. "But it is not as cool as yours." He looked disappointed now.

I felt sympathy. "Well, I think it is a cool name."

"You think so?" He looks at me quizzically.

"Yep." I kept my gentle smile.

"Silverwind," I hear my name being called. I looked over to see Kale impatiently waiting for me. "Stop lolly gagging and let's get a move on."

I looked back to Red. "Sorry. I must get going. He is my mentor."

"Kale?" Red stared at me shocked. "You ain't serious. You won't survive under his training. He is talked about around the agency. He is bad news."

"I've noticed he is bad news." I faintly glared at Kale. "But he is my mentor. Until I can find a way to get a new one, I am stuck with him."

"Good luck." Red sounded concerned.

I followed Kale to a door. I felt very uncomfortable. He drove inside the room. While I stood in the door way. He turned to me. "This will be your quarters. I expect you sleep here." He said as he drove out; I scrambled out of the way. He drove a little ways down when we came to another door. "This is my quarters. You are to come to me first if something comes up. No one else." He said. "You are dismissed but I am expecting you to be in your quarters and sleeping at 10. Don't expect you to be able to get away with it. I will be checking in on you. Now go." He turns away then drives out of view.

I sighed fearfully. "Well," I thought giving a fearful inhale, "...time to explore on my own." I started to drive the way I came. I wanted to explore the place before I had to sleep. Good thing I had time on my dashboard stored in my hood. I moved back a little before thronging around to drive away.

(Unknown POV)

I had just got out of a lecture from my current mission. All I could think only was to turn in for the day. I drove down the ramp since I was on the second floor. Just as I went down, I noticed two of my friends chatting about someone.

One was a dark green Aston Martin DB9 with black flames and hazely eyes. She was posh and easily gets agitated. Once you get to know her, she is extremely confident, is the first to try something, and adventurous.

The other was a burgundy 1994 Dodge Viper with navy blue and grass green stripes. His eyes were confusing. One moment they would be blue then the next would be brown then green and so on. He is shy, very sensitive, and emotional. Once you get to know him, he is nice, energetic at times and loves to dance.

I just got into earshot. "...and she is being mentored by Kale." Viper.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I stopped in front of them.

"There's a new recruit Finn brought in." Said the DB9. She looked almost excited. "I want to meet her. I heard she is a white mustang with silver markings." She looks almost astonished. Just as she said that, I noticed a white car drive into view.


	8. 6 New Home

Cars Prequel 6 New Home

(Rod's POV)

I watched this car drive around. She looked around curiously. I was about to go to her when the dark green car whizzed by me. She raced toward the white car. I rolled my eyes as I began to drive my way to them; followed by the viper. As I neared, I heard what she said. "Hi, I'm Jenn. What's yours?" She stared at the white car curiously. I felt fear hit me fast. I sighed heavily.

"What are you doing?" I asked Jenn, not amused.

"I'm greeting her, Rod." Jenn looked at me with her agitated look.

"Well, you're scaring her." I pointed out. I looked over to her. "Sorry for her interruption." I oppologyzed to the car. I showed nothing but my normal expression. "The dark green Aston Martin DB9, you met. Is Jenn. And this," I moved slightly out of the way so the burgundy Dodge Viper was visible, "...is Peter."

"He is too shy to talk at the the moment." Jenn butted in.

I looked at the white car to see silver swirling markings printed all over her. I even noticed she was a 1994 Ford Mustang. 'Markings like the Silver Winds.' I thought. "Is your name, by any chance, Silverwind?" I saw her eyes widen.

"Y...yes?" She simply said. "How did you know?"

"Your silver markings." I simply said. 'And gut feeling.' "Who is your mentor?"

"K...Kale." She stuttered with fear.

That's it. What is a gentle pony doing with that moron? "I need to go." I did my best not to sound angry. I turned and drove away.

(Silver's POV)

I watched as the blue muscle car with black stripes on either side of him drive away with anger. 'Was it something I said?' I thought dumbfounded.

"Rod!" Jenn calls. The blue car did not listen. "What are we supposed to do with her?"

"Show her around or something!" Rod calls back to us. "I need to speak to someone." He drove out of sight without another word.

The three of us sat there absolutely confused. I looked over to Jenn to see her looking as if someone go into her stuff. "I can't believe him!" Jenn growled. "What am I supposed to do with a rookie?"

"Like he said," came Peter shyly, "we show her around."

"I already saw the training room and we're all the quarters were." I quietly spoke. Peter and Jenn looked at me with a face I could not describe.

"Have you seen my room or Peters?" Jenn asked. "Or even Rod's?" She narrowed her eyes quizzically.

I stared at her with fear. "Uh... N...no?"

"Then you haven't seen all the quarters." Jenn hissed. "Come on." She began to drive with Peter behind. I stood there not knowing if I should follow or not. Jenn stopped immediately. She looked over to me. "Aren't you coming?" She asked. I stared at her for a bit before nodding and following them.

(Rod's POV)

I found Finn talking to a purple Jaguar. They looked as if they were catching up. "Finn!" I called as I neared. Both stop then look to me. "I need to talk with you," I add the last word with agitation, "now." Finn exchanged quick words with the jaguar. Both nodded and departed.

Finn drove up to me. "What is it, Rod?" He asked slightly concerned.

"I met the rookie." Rod said.

"You like her?" Finn asked.

"She is alright. She is only a pony. She isn't a mustang yet." Rod pointed out.

"She will learn." Finn said.

"With Kale?!" I growled.

"What is wrong with him?" Finn asked. "I thought he would be a good idea to put her with Kale to toughen up a bit."

"She won't last a day in training with him." I growled.

"Look. I know how you feel about rookies who are being trained with Kale." Finn began. "She will be fine."

"When I neared her, Finn, I felt fear." I narrowed my eyes. I had spoken that a little calmer.

"What were you afraid of?" Finn looked expectant at me.

"The thing is, it wasn't my fear." I said. Finn stared at me with slight confusion and interest. "When I neared the pony, I saw fear in her eyes." I waited for Finn to interrupt but he did not. "I think I could feel her fear."

Finn stared at me with slight disbelief. "How is that even possible? I never heard of such a thing."

"Me neither." I agreed. "But that is what I believe."

"If it is true that you can feel her fear." Finn thought. "Then, tomorrow, you will prove it. I heard Kale is going to take her to the training room tomorrow to begin her training. If she gets scared and you can feel it from the distance, I will believe that you can feel her fear."

"Fine by me." I agreed.

(Silver's POV)

"...and here is my room." Peter said as we went to his room. I had already seen Jenn's room. Not much to see in there. I am hoping it looks a little better in Peter's room. I watched as Peter opened his room door. I looked around. Almost the same as Jenn's. I sighed in disappointment. "I know it isn't much." Peter quietly said. "But this is the best I can do."

'There is always something you can do.' I thought. I didn't dare speak aloud.

"Do you want to see Rod's room now?" Jenn asked. I looked toward her. "I have access to his." She looked as if she was grinning evilly.

"Are we aloud to?" I asked wide eyed. I felt as if I shouldn't enter his room without permission first.

Jenn gave an agitate sigh. "As long as we don't mess with anything, we can." Jenn began to drive toward Rod's room. Peter came out of his room and locked it. He realized Jenn was leaving him behind and decided to follow. I sat there feeling as if I would do something wrong if I followed.

"Actually," I kind of called out. Jenn and Peter stopped and turned to me. I saw Jenn wasn't pleased. "I...I think I might turn in for the day." I lied.

"Come on." Jenn said. "I bet you will like his better than Peter's and mine. He has actually something good to look at."

"I don't think so." I heard a new voice behind me. I noticed Peter looked a little frightened but Jenn looked agitated.

'Wow, she gets agitated very easily.' I thought.

"Great. Not you, Londyn." Jenn growled. "You always ruin the fun."

"I am only being sensible." Londyn said. Fearfully, I backed up and turned toward her. I felt as if I wanted to slam my breaks, swerve around, and hide. I saw light green female Bizzarini GT Stroda with a dark green stripe down her hood. I looked into her unpleasant deep blue eyes. I noticed she had a hint of green and hazel in them. "Now you be smart and leave Rod's room alone and leave this mustang alone as well."

"For your information," Jenn rolled a little forward, "Rod said that we could show her around."

"Well, you don't need to show her his room." Londyn said. She wasn't even looking at me when she said that. "Now scat. I will take her off your wheels for a bit."

"We was given her to us, not you." Jenn growled. I felt scared all of a sudden. Was I going to see these two fight or are they only going to argue? I hope they only argue. "Come on, Silver, we are leaving." Jenn turned and drove away with looking back. Peter hesitated bit followed anyway.

Once out of eyes sight, I looked back to Londyn. "Well, that took care of them." She looks to me again. "Hello, dear." Here choice and eyes softened. "What is your name?"

"My name?" I thought with confusion.

"Yes, dear." Londyn said. "Unless you want me to call you a mustang. You don't look as if you are as strong as one yet. You look too shy and keep to yourself like a pony to a mare."

'What is with this pony business?' I thought angrily. I knew better than to open my mouth and say that out loud. "Um... Si...Silverwind."

"Silverwind?" She thought with a gentle smile. "What a lovely name. You want to take a drive with me or do you want to turn in for the day like you said?"

I looked at her with shock. 'How long had she stood behind us and watched us talk?' I looked around, lost. "I would like to turn in for the day but I am lost." I finally said.

"I can show you your room. I watched Kale show it to you so I can help." She suggested; I nodded. She backed up and and turned to show me my room; I followed. As we neared my room, that blue muscle car, Rod, drove in our direction with anger. I did not want to get in his way so I made room for him. "What is the matter, Rod?" Londyn looked to Rod, worried.

"Finn can't see that she," he gestured to me, "won't last a day training with Kale."

"Wait..." Londyn thought with shock, "You are saying Silver is Kale's apprentice?" Rod nodded.

I felt fear. 'This is worse than I thought.' I noticed Rod glanced at me then back to the Stroda.

"I will show Finn tomorrow that Kale is not fit for Silver." Rod said as he drove past. He stopped at me then whispered with agitation, "Don't be afraid of me. Be afraid of Kale. I will feel your fear and come rushing to prove Finn wrong." He drove away to his room without another word. I stood there slightly freaked out.

"Don't mind Rod, sweaty." Came Londyn's voice. "He just worries for new agent's safety. I think you should turn in for the night. You have a big day tomorrow. I looked over to her and nodded. I watched as she stopped by my door then left. I slowly drove up to my door. It automatically opened and I was faced with emptiness and a good sized window. It gray and gloomy looking. I sighed as I looked over to my bed which was only to black strips just for my wheels to roll on. To the right was an empty working desk. I disliked the mood of this room. 'I will fix it up a bit tomorrow." I backed up onto the black strips. It was harder than I thought. I sighed as I tried to get cozy. 'But after my training with Kale.' I heavily sighed that name with fear. I closed my eyes and slept, unnoticeably.


	9. 7 Frightful Events

Cars Prequel 7 Frightful Events

I groaned tiredly when I heard a knock on my door. I shifted on my wheels, "5 more minutes," I moaned as I went back to sleep.

The knock came again. "No more 5 minutes." I heard a growl of agitation. "You were supposed to have been up 3 hours ago."

I looked over to my clock. It was 8 in the morning. I yawned heavily as I put all my weight on my wheels again. I drove to the door and opened it. I looked up to see a narrow eyed Kale of Rage. I jumped with fear. My eyes were wide. Well, that woke me up. I relaxed when the shock left. I looked bored and angry.

"Come on." Kale growled as he drove away. "We don't have all day, pony."

'I hate this pony business. I know my model is named after a horse but I don't need to be called a pony because of it.' I thought angrily. I followed Kale with agitation and fear. Yes, I do get scared quite easily but not that type of scaredness where I would jump out of my wheels or race away. I stand there not knowing what to do. Anyway, we stopped in front of the training room.

"You will go through those doors and I will tell you what you are supposed to do." He points to the door. I looked over and started for it. "I will control the levels from here." Well, that stopped me. I stood there only hearing my engine running. "Get in there. We don't have all day." I drove shakily into the training room. The door automatically closes behind me making me jump. "Okay, let's see what you can do." I heard him over the intercom. Clanking sounds echoed throughout the white room. I looked around to see three white pillars. The wall's and pillar's tiles shifted. Out came a couple weapons that sure did not look friendly. "Now, all you need to do is try and hit the red button at the other side of the training room without getting hit." I looked at all the weapons ready to fire. "Go!"

Without warning, the first weapon fired; followed by the rest. I freaked out and drove out of the way. All the weapons seemed to have a seeking ability because the weapons all shifted into my direction. This scared me more. 'What am I supposed to do?!' I screamed in my mind. I looked to the control area. "I don't know any offense or defense!" I yelled at Kale fearfully.

"I believe on learning on the job." Kale said over the intercom.

'This is crazy!' I thought as more shots were being fired. I kept dodging. I had no clear what to do to get to the other side. Every shot nearly hit me.

"Keep moving or those will hit you." Kale warned.

'What do you think I am trying to do.' I growled at him through my mind. Just as I said that, I got hit. I jumped with shock as pain shot through me. It hit me in the side.

"I told you that you were supposed to keep moving!" Kale hissed.

I glared at him but had to dodge from all the weapons shooting one-by-one. For a moment, I thought I was going to die from this training. I looked up at one big gun aiming straight at my windshield. It was preparing to shoot. I closed my eyes shut tightly waiting for the blast to hit me. I waited for some seconds but nothing came. I heard all the weapons shift. I cracked open an eye to notice all the weapons going back into the walls. I opened my eyes completely just to see the walls shifting back into place to conceal all the weapons.

"What are you doing?!" I heard Kale yell.

"Trying to save you apprentice from being killed." Growled a voice I recognized as Rod's.

'He really came.' I thought shocked as I looked toward the control area. I saw nothing because the shadowed window concealed the cars behind it.

"What is going on?" I heard Red's voice.

'Oh no. Not him.' I whined. 'Why him. He will surely worry.'

"Apparently, Kale is not the right mentor." I recognized Finn's.

I heard the door open and saw Rod pull in to look at me. "Come on out." He said. I listened and shakily followed him out of the training room. As I exited, I watched Finn give Kale a stern look. Kale was only standing there giving an unpleasant look. He glanced to me and stared. Finn backed up to face me. Rod was to my right.

"I told you I could feel her feelings." Rod glared at Kale.

"And I was wrong to judge that, Rod." Finn said as he looked over to Rod. "Follow me, all of you." We followed Finn up a ramp then into a room. Once inside,there was someone behind a computer. Finn drove over the the navy blue car and whispered something. The car's attention was perked and Finn backed away. The navy blue car looked at Kale, Rod, Red,band me with his green eyes, narrowed.

"I see Finn has told me what happened." He looked to Kale. "I seem to have made a mistake." He looks to Rod. "I will change mentors so this mustang, Silverwind, will be under better care." He looks at Red and Rod. "I am thinking of Red to be her new mentor."

"But, sir." Finn piped up. The navy blue car looks to Finn. "Shouldn't her mentor be a car who can feel her feelings?"

"And who would that be?" He asked Finn.

Finn looks to Rod. "I believe Rod has shown that skill and should be the one to mentor Silverwind." Rod and I shared same expressions of shock. Finn smiled at us. "I know they will do great work together."

The navy blue car looked at us in concentration. "A muscle car with a muscle." He thought. "Well, Rod is half mustang himself. He most likely will know her limits more than Kale does." He thought a little. He did a bit on his computer before continuing. "It is final in my documents." He declared. "From this moment on, Rod will replace Kale as Silverwind's mentor." Finn smiled at us. Rod and I was absolute stunned. "Show me what you do with your first apprentice, Rod."

"And remember." Finn spoke up. "She has absolutely no training whatsoever. She hasn't been to an academy like we all did. Train her well."

"You are all dismissed." The navy blue car ordered. "But, Finn, you stay here." Rod, Red, Kale and I all left the room.

Once out of earshot of Finn and the navy blue car, I learned was the headmaster, Kale drove up beside me. "Don't think this is over, pony." He snarled whispered to me. "I was going to train you to be a ruthless agent and I will get my wish. Watch your back." Fear gripped me once again.

"Leave her alone." I heard Rod snarl. "You aren't her mentor anymore. So leave. Now." With a grunt, Kale drove ahead of us and out of sight.

I relaxed a little but then I thought of something. 'What will Rod be like as a mentor?' I was nervous. 'What if he is like Kale? Wait...' I kept thinking. 'If he would be like Kale, wouldn't he not have come to my rescue?'

"Hey, kid," I looked over to Rod, "relax. I won't be training you as harsh as Kale. We will take this step by step."

This kind of eased my feelings about him but I had to ask. "By how?" I questioned.

"First off, we won't be training in the training room." Rod said. "We will gear you up first. Kale should have done that first." Then he mumbles half to himself but still audible, "And he wonders why she wasn't doing anything."

We were driving when Red came to our side. "Congrats." Red smiled.

"On what?" I puzzled, staring up at the tall pick-up.

"I have heard of great things about Rod. He has never mentored anyone but other agent's apprentices. We have to learn from different agents on a mission." Red seemed excited. "Maybe one day we can go on a mission together."

I felt irritation all of a sudden. 'Am I getting irritated by Red's blabbering?' I thought. 'No. I don't even think this is my own feelings.' I looked over to Rod to see that he was the one getting irritated. "Um... Red?"

"Yes?" He looked at me expectant.

"Can we continue this another time." I felt ashamed that I could not learn more but Rod's irritation was overwhelming. "I... I don't mean to be rude."

"I understand." Red looks at with slightly hurt eyes.

I felt worse now. But I had an idea. "How about we meet up at my room with Peter, Jenn and Londyn. We can talk about it there. I doubt I have a curfew now." I looked over to Rod. "Do I?"

Rod looked at me as if the question was unexpectant. "Uh..." He thought. "No. Not unless you bother the agents working or resting I won't give you a curfew."

I smiled at Rod. "Then it is settled." I looked back to Red. "Let Peter, Jenn and Londyn know to meet me at my room in a few and we can talk. You and they can explain certain things about how apprentices work."

Red smiled and nodded. "It'll be done." He backed up and drove away. "See you later!" He calls back.

I looked back to Rod with a smile; he did not reply with the same smile, mine disappeared. "You don't have to look at me like that."

"Why did you feel guilty?" He asked gruffly.

"How am I not supposed to feel guilty. He is a friend. Is he not?" I stared with shock at him. For a moment, him knowing I felt guilty caught me off guard but I remembered that he can sense my feelings.

Rod heavily sighed. "Come on." He began to drive again. "Let's get you geared up."

(Rod's POV)

We drove up to a huge glass door. It was fogged up but I could see blue flashes here and there. I felt Silverwind's uneasiness. "Hey," I tried to get her attention and she looked over to me with fear glinting in her blue eyes. "It is a tune up. Nothing more. Trust me," I could not help the laughter in my eyes and I felt a smile appear on my lips, "you will love this." She is reminding me of my first time approaching this door. I felt uneasy myself for the first time. I was at the academy when I got my gear.

(Silverwind's POV)

The glass door opens to reveal some agents getting new gear or getting them fixed. I was terrified. I saw needles and tools everywhere. I was about back out without second thought. "Get going." Rod said. I nervously moved forward looking around.

A blue car drove up to us. "Greetings, Agent Redline." He looks to me. "Who is this?" I just now heard his German accent.

"She's a new agent Finn picked up off the streets. She has no gear. I need you to fix her up with some upgrades." He hesitated a bit. "I prefer some of my category then a set of wings. I know another agent who can teach her to fly."

"Coming right up." The car said. "Follow me, mustang." He was about head deeper into the lab with me.

"Her name is Silverwind. I haven't really gotten her last name yet." Rod pipped up. "And don't call her pony. She hates that."

I stared shocked at Rod for a moment. 'How did he know I hate being called a pony?'

The blue car nods, "Of course." He continues to drive. "Come on, Agent Silverwind." I stared at Rod for a bit longer before I followed the blue car for my upgrades.


	10. 8 3 Months Later

Cars Prequel 8 3 Months Later

(Silverwind's POV)

"Good, now let's see what you can do after this little warm up." Rod said as we both got into our usual fighting stance.

It had been about 3 months from when I came into the agency. I had my mentor be replaced by Rod. Lots of cars had congratulated me on getting Rod as a mentor for he was the best agent in the organization of C.H.R.O.M.E. I still haven't gone on my first mission. Rod said that I would not be ready for another month or two. But at least my progress is going well according to Rod's data. If I kept this pace up, I would be on my first mission before I knew it.

Rod lunged forward with his magnetic wheel. I quickly drove back; his wheel slammed on the ground. I countered quickly by ramming into him in the side. I forgot to mention that we were wearing rubber suits so we wouldn't get dents while practicing. Rod had been caught off guard for a split second but hr regained focus. We were limited to moves since we were cars. I could see that Rod was ready to bring his gun out. It was stored in one of his rims. I felt fear. Rod knew not to bring it out but he used this opportunity to ram into me. I gasped as I was being pushed to the side. We were inside the training room. I was pushed against one of the pillars. 'How am I supposed to attack when I am pinned?' I thought fearfully.

"Do something." Rod grunted. "This is not all I taught you. What do you do if someone pins you against a wall? They will most likely keep their speed up trying to crush you." I whined in my head. I revved my engine to go forward but it failed. Rod sighed and backed away, irritated. "You will never learn how to get out of situations if you can't do them now."

I did not look at Rod. "I...I am sorry." I whispered. I knew I was going to get a lecture.

"It's not worth a lecture today." Rod sighed, disappointed. "You are dismissed." We both drove out of the training room. I watched Rod drive away.

'Everything he taught me. He has been so good and I had to fail him.' I lowered myself to the ground. 'I guess I am not the agent Chrome needs.' I started forward.

I wanted to pack my things but as I got to my door, I heard Londyn cry out. I stopped and looked around. Londyn wasn't nearby or in sight. My breathing became quick with fear. Londyn cried out again. 'I have to see what is happening to her.' I panicked as I drove off into the direction of Londyn.

(Rod's POV)

I had reached my room when I heard someone cry out. I looked around but saw no one. 'That sounded like Londyn.' I thought. I felt a rush of fear. 'Oh no.' I quickly drove in the direction of my apprentice. Another cry from Londyn. I reached Silver's room and looked around. She was not there. I checked in her room. Also not. 'Where did that mustang go off to?' Then a gut feeling told me Silver had run off to the crying Londyn. I quickly took off in that direction.

(Silver's POV)

I pulled my breaks when I went up to Londyn who seemed as if something at beaten her down. Londyn looked up at me then sighed. "Londyn?" I tried to get her attention cautiously.

She looks to me. "Nothing is wrong."

"Then why did you cry out like that." I asked.

"I did not." Londyn looked to me as if I was going crazy.

"It was me." Londyn moved out of the way to reveal a blue four-door car with violet eyes. She looked concerned.

"Oh, right." Londyn looked a little embarrassed. "She is here for help. She scared me."

"Twice?" We heard Rod ask angrily. "You know how frightened my apprentice was?"

"Sorry." Londyn looked apologetic.

"What is wrong anyway?" Rod asked.

"Well," the blue car started nervously.p, "I was driving with my boyfriend." She did not even look up to us. "Some cars came up to us and began giving us trouble. Before I knew it, my boyfriend was put into a trailer and they drove away. I came here looking for help because someone told me to." She looks to Rod with pleading eyes. "Please, can you help rescue my boyfriend?"

Rod did not answer for a bit. He only stared at the blue car with narrowed eyes. He looked to Londyn then to me. He looked back to Londyn, "Get ready for the mission. Get at least two more agents onto come. I will be helping." He looks to me after she nods. "And you stay here. I don't want someone to get into this mess and I be the one dragging you out. You aren't ready for your first mission yet." I scowled at him but I did not argue. Instead, I drove off to my room. I heard the four agents scurrying around. "Oh, Silver!" I hear my name being called. "Take care of this car while we are gone." I growled in my mind but beckoned the car to follow me. As she drove up to me, I continued to my room.

In my room, I was looking through my drawers for something. "It's cramped in here." Whine the car.

"It is not meant for two cars." I said in my gentlest way but inside I wanted to be on that mission. "Found it." I declared as I shut my drawer closed again.

"Found what?" Asked the car.

"Something I haven't seen in a long while." I dryly said as I popped the object into the cassette player. I pressed the button on a Concorde TV and the screen turned on. I flipped the channel to the correct one where movies could be seen on. "Don't judge." I said as I glared at the car.

"I won't." She promised as I let the cassette play on its own.

(Show's POV)

In the movie, two police colored helicopters where flying over the huge buildings of New York City. It was the show's way of theme song. The bigger helicopter was named Blazing Blade Ranger while the smaller one was named Nick Lopez.

(Silver's POV)

"cHops!" Declared the blue car.

"Shh!" I hissed quickly. "I am not aloud to have these cassettes."

"But I love this series." The car declared. "My favorite is Nick. What's your's?" She looks at me.

I looked almost shocked. I have never thought of what character I liked from the series cHops. I looked at the screen as it showed the series' name. Blazing Blade Ranger was the one show up last. I paused the show. I looked to the car sitting next to me. 'What character did I like?' I thought. Blade popped into mind. The car stared at me expectant. "Uh..." I looked to the paused screen. Ironically, Blade was the one on the paused screen. "I... I guess Blazing Blade Ranger." I finally said.

"Ugh!" She looked disgusted. "Why him?"

I kept my eyes glued to the screen. "I don't know. I guess he is more in control of situations." I thought of more. "He is the one helping padres trains that get stuck on roofs with his hoist."

"Let's play this one and see which episode." Her eyes sparkled. I played the movie unconsciously.

(Show's POV)

The two helicopters flew peacefully over town keeping their eyes on the streets below. Blade looked serious and so did Nick. "Look!" Nick called as he stared into a direction. Blade looked over to see a cliche moment where the building was on fire.

"Help!" Called a car from the roof.

"I got her." Blade calmly spoke as he went into action. He flew toward the blazing building. Where the pink car stood, it was crumbling away. Blade was in the middle of opening his side door brining out his hoist. Underneath the car crumbled from beneath her and she was falling. Blade quickly shot his hoist to grab the car. "You are safe, ma'am." Blade soothed. The pink car relaxed.

Nick flew next to the pink car. "Hello there." Nick cooed. Blade rolled his eyes with a smile. He slowly hovered down to the street so he could set the car down.

(Silver's POV)

I then remembered that the air show on the Nellis Airforce Base was coming up in Nevada. 'Better see if Rod is willing to take me to the air show.' I thought.

(Show's POV)

Blade had set the car town when a bank's alarm was set off. "Come on, Nick." Blade calls for his partner.

Nick was cooing over the pink car. "Got to go, baby." He said before he turned his rotors on again. He lifted off the ground then flew over to Blade's direction. As they arrived, they noticed the trunk of the car was filled with a brown bag that was filled with money, obviously. Nick turned on his search light, that was underneath his chin, toward the black car. The number on its license plates were covered with something white so he would not be identified.

"We have a suspect robbing a bank." Blade called over radio. "We need back up."

"Copy that, sending reinforcements to current location." The radio responded with a female voice.

(Silver's POV)

I suddenly heard knocking on my door. The girl and I gasped with shock. I quickly paused the show. "Y...yes?" I nervously called.

"We heard a ruckus." Called Jenn. "What is going on? Can I come in?"

"Uh... Uh..." I stammered as I looked the the fearful girl. "Hold on a minute." I grabbed out the cassette, hid the cassette player, hid the TV, then put the cassette and its player in the drawer as quickly as I could." I made sure everything was hidden. "O...okay. You can come in."

The door slid open as Jenn drove in. She looked around my room with narrowed eyes. Her eyes rested on the blue car. "Who is she?" Jenn snarled.

"I am watching her while the agents and my mentor are on a mission." I said as calmly as I could.

"They are helping me save my boyfriend." The car challenged. "And my name is Jessica."

Jenn glared before looking to me. "When Rod gets back, an agent wants to show you his apprentice." She backed out. "And, they want to train together with Rod and you." She drives out of the room. The door slid closed. Jessica and I sighed with relief.


End file.
